


A Night of Kings and Assholes

by Dathtato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Emma, Regina and a bunch of others play the game Kings and Assholes, while hysteria ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

“Okay, so does everyone understand?” Emma asked after explaining the rules to the group.

A soft chorus of yeses came with a still few confused expression. Henry was still trying to arrange his cards while Snow, David, Ruby, Granny and August were chattering among themselves to further sort out how to play. Regina just sat there patiently waiting and smirking. Emma had taught her beforehand and she was confident that she could beat them all. Repeatedly.

“Let us start, Miss Swan- err, Emma.” She corrected when her girlfriends right eyebrow curved up. Curse the blond for having this effect on her.

After an hour everyone at least understood how to play the game properly, and surprisingly enough no one was dead yet. Except for when Henry innocently pointed out that every time the erstwhile Evil Queen was king, Snow was the asshole. To which Regina guffawed and Snow shot a murderous look at Henry.

After another three hours, when the clock struck eleven. Emma was ready to go home, seeing as Henry had long since passed out at table and was cordially drooling all over it, but Regina and Snow were still in a fierce battle, with Regina trying to remain king and Snow trying to overthrow her.

“Just let her win!” Emma harshly whispered while Snow was distracted, wanting to just go home, put their son to bed and cuddle with her brunette.

“No, dear. What kind of an example would that set our son. If we can see a way to win, we should always take. That is what must be instilled into him.” She replied absentmindedly. Focussing on the little vein on Snows forehead that was enlarged from frustration.

“You mean the son that has been sleeping in his own saliva for the past fifty minutes?”

This seemed to snap the brunette out of it. She slowly turned her head and peered at Henry, her eyes adjusting to see his neck at an awkward angle that would definitely have consequences in the morning.

“Fine” she returned with a sigh, then addressed the group at large. Which she noticed all seemed half dead except for Snow. This really had gone on long enough for one night.

“Unfortunately we have to be leaving after this round.” she said placing down her final card.

“What!? NO, you can’t. I mean, we just got started” Snow cried while lowering her voice.

“What now?” Henry said as he quickly woke up and promptly passed out again with his head flopping painfully to the tabled again

“It’s been four hours already, mom. And we have to get henry to bed.”

“At least play one last round” the pixie haired woman almost begged

Seeing Regina was about to agree, the blond intercepted.

“We really do have to get going, thanks for hosting us tonight. See everyone tomorrow!” she almost yelled jovially, concern brewing just under her skin that they would never escape.

Without leaving chance for another word being uttered she grabbed her son and her brunette girlfriend’s hands and _poofed_ them home to Mifflin. Henry already tucked in and them in their room.

“Thank you for the night, Emma.” She said sweetly trying to avoid any punishment the blond may have for perceived transgressions.

“My pleasure, actually I think it was yours. By the amount of times you won and made it clear to her.” She replied bitter sweetly seeing right through her counterpart

“Yes well, you know.” She replied nervously as the blonde approached her.

“I do know” she stated seductively, stroking Regina once in a compromising place.

“Oh and goodnight” she continued.

“Miss Swan! You come back here and finish what you started.” She huffed watching the still retreating form of the blond and hearing a snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


End file.
